


Winter Break

by justbeinggirly



Series: Pitch Perfect [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbeinggirly/pseuds/justbeinggirly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story follows Beca and Jesse through there winter break. Jeca pairing. Please Read!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Knock, Knock, knock.

"Coming" I say. I takes of her head phones and opens the door. "Hey Bec" Jesse says. "What's up?" "I am just about done packing for my moms" I said. "Okay," He said, "You want to watch a movie?" I nodded. As he opened his laptop and put the dvd in, I turned of the lights and locked my door. I joined him on the bed and snuggled into his side, as he put his arm around me.

About 30 minutes through the movie, I turned my head away from the screen to look at Jesse. He had his eyes glued to the screen and was mouthing along with the words. He looked so damn sexy. He saw me looking at him, smirked, and paused the movie. "What?" He asked. I closed his laptop and moved it to my bedside. He watched me intently. I turned around and straddled him quickly. He look surprised. I rested my forehead on his and looked into his brown eyes. His eyes are like dark creamy hot chocolate, mixed with wiped cream and... oh god, I'm turing into a romantic. I pushed him onto his back, and kiss him hard. I began to unbutton his shirt.

He stopped me, I pouted. "We have to be fast babe," He said huskily. I smiled and continued unbuttoning his shirt. I threw his shirt into the floor. He kissed me and ripped of my tank top. The sound of tearing clothing hits my ears. I shrieked. He reached to unbutton my pants, and he threw them into the growing clothes pile. "My turn." I whispered. I reached for his fly, unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. He helped me get the off. That left me in panties and a bra, and him in boxers. I could feel is cock growing hard under me. I laughed lightly, and rolled of the bed. Jesse looked put out.

"I'm going to take a shower," I started walking to my bathroom, when I heard nothing, I turned around and held my hand out to Jesse. "Come on, Jess" He scrambled out of bed a walked into the bathroom with me. I turned on the shower, making sure in way warmer than normal.

When I turned back around Jesse was naked, and leaning against the wall watching me. This was the third time either of us had seen each other naked. I let my eyes wander his body. I stopped to look at his manhood. I must have zoned out because I heard Jesse snap his fingers. My eyes darted back to his face. He chuckled. I blushed crimson red. He took a step toward me and whirled me around. He unclasped my bra and it dropped to the floor, doing the same thing with my panties. I took his hand and lead him into the shower. We teased each other for ten minutes, then shower at lightning speed.

* * *

I collapsed on my bed and watched Jesse get dressed. When he was done he turned and saw that I hadn't changed. "Get dressed weirdo," He said throwing my clothes at me. As soon as I was dressed, Jesse hugged me. "Bye Jess, I'll miss you." "I'll miss you too, see you in two weeks," He walked out of the room. I sighed, two weeks, he words echoed in my mind, two weeks, two weeks.

With that, I finished packing for my moms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2, enjoy!

The next day I got up and went straight to the airport. I got on the plane and put on my headphones. I starting thinking, I couldn't believe that my mom moved in with her boyfriend. He is a creep, literally. I didn't tell Jesse that my mom moved, she only lived two hour away from Jesse. I wish I didn't know that, I know I will want to see him the whole time I am at my moms. I didn't even tell her I had a boyfriend. When she asked if I was coming for Thanksgiving break, I made up the most ridiculous lye so I wouldn't have to tell her I had a boyfriend.

My mind then wandered to thinking about Jesse, his smile and the way he laughs. He's the one person who cared enough to tear down the walls that took me years to build. I love that boy so much. HOLY SHIT, I love Jesse! I tried to calm myself down. I'm sure he loves me to, he is just waiting for me to be ready for the commitment.

I sighed as the plane landed, time for the worst winter break ever.

* * *

I got off the plane and looked around for my mom. When I saw her she waved. I picked up my bags and walked over to her. "Beca! Long time no see," My mom pulled me into a tight embrace.

I pulled away from my moms hug and I saw her boyfriend. My smile drops, I was really hoping he was at work. He is staring at me. "Beca, you remember Brett," My mom said. I nodded and muttered "Hey," He hugged me and when my mom wasn't looked undid my bra strap. I pulled away from his embrace and glared at him. "What the hell?" I whispered. He just smirked as I zipped up my jacket and walked over to my mom, to help her my suitcase.

"So, Beca, how is college?" My mom asked. "Its cool, lots of homework, but I made a bunch of friends!" "Oh.." She stared at me for a moment. "So.. um, how did you meet you friends?" I laughed. "I was ambushed in the shower," She opened her mouth to say something, but I stop her. "Not literally, the co-leader of the Barden Bellas came up to me in the shower when she heard me sing and told me I had to audition for the Bella's. We got really close last year." We started walking. "Thats great honey," She turned around a motioned for Brett to come with us. "Come on Brett," My mom called back to him. I sighed.

"Enough about me, I see you and you boyfriend are still going strong," I said. Her smile grew. "Actually, were engaged!" She exclaimed. I stared at her. Fuck, this is not happening. I have gotten closer to Shelia sense the beginning of last year, but she is really nice. There is no way he will ever be my step-father, well at least in my mind. I put a fake smile on my face "What!? When!?" I said trying to be as enthusiastic as I could, I didn't pull it off. "Last night," She said with a smile. "What are we talking about?" Brett asks sweetly, wrapping his arm around my mom. "I just told Beca we are engaged!" "Awesome! So, what do you think Bec?" He said. "That's great, I'm happy for you," my voice quiet and weak. He called my Bec, I only like it when Jesse calls me that. I want to cy becasue I thought of Jesse, NO. I will not let that spoiled rich brat see me cry.

I sat down in the backseat of their car. THEIR car, ughh. I felt like I was going to be sick. My mom went on and on about how romantic the proposal was. After a whole I stopped paying attention, I knew this trip was going to be a disaster. I missed Jesse so much, and the strangest part was that I wanted to be back at school, doing homework. Anything but this.

As soon as we got to the house, I crashed in the guest bedroom.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night. I heard the door squeak as it opened. I opened my eyes and saw Brett walking into my room. I stayed quiet hoping he wouldn't know I was awake. I watched him stand in the door way. His eyes traced the room. Then his eyes fell on me.

He walked over to my bed and started stroking my hair. He pulled the blanket off of me, his eyes looking over my body. Stoping on my chest and thighs. "So beautiful," He said. What? I thought to myself. This is not happening, is he going to rape me. His fingers crept up my thigh, and his other hand moved down my neck. He paused for a second before slipping his hand under my shirt. Shit, why didn't I do up my bra after he undid it. His hand pushed my bra and shirt out of the way. Then he ran his fingertips over my breasts. My breath faltered for a moment, but I kept trying to breath normal so he wouldn't notice. He brought his mouth to one of my breasts and I yelped quietly. He pulled back and I quickly close my eyes, I tried to play it off as a wet dream. "More," I whimpered he pulled his hands away from me but he was still sitting on my bed. "More babe, almost there," I shuttered and stopped. I felt him get of the bed. Then he raced out of the room. Well that way wired I thought. I didn't move for a couple of minutes to make sure he was gone.

I got up, closed the door and turned on the light. I grabbed my phone and looked at the time: 12:37. I needed to call Jesse. I called but he didn't pick up. Of course not, I took a deep breath to calm myself. I let my head fall back on the pillow. I'll call him in the morning, I though. As soon as I thought of Jesse I started crying. I cried myself to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to post the next chapter as soon as possible. Thank you everyone that reads this story.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up I was happy, then I realized where I was. My phone was ringing, it was Jesse. Probably wondering why I called at midnight.

I answer the phone. Before I could even say Hi, he said "Beca are you okay?" Of course he would be freaking out, I am never up in the middle of the night. Not really a morning person. That when I started crying. "Beca, baby, it's okay," I kept crying. "Bec, I'm going to Skype you, okay?" "Okay" I whispered.

I opened my computer, and answered the call. "Hey" I said "Beca... Oh my god," Jesse's face was full of worry. "I'm okay," I said, but a tear slid down my face. Damn waterworks, I never used to cry. "Beca, what can I do?" I hesitated, and said "Can you come?" I knew I shouldn't have asked but I had to. I missed him so much, and it had only been a few days. "What?" He asked, confused. "Never mind," I said with a sigh, wiping the tears of my face. "No Beca, I want to know what I can do," "Come visit me... it's only a two hour drive," I said quietly. "What do you mean? I thought your mom lived in Arizona!" "She did, she moved a few weeks ago," I said. "Beca!" He shouted "Why didn't you tell me?" I started cry again. "I don't know," I spitted out in between sobs. His face softens. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. Can you send me the address. I will leave as soon as I can." I took out my phone and sent him the address. "Let me just ask my mom if you can stay, I'll text you, then you can leave." I said smiling. "Okay, bye Bec,"

He ended the call. I smiled I couldn't wait for Jesse to come. Sure I saw him two days ago but I missed him. Now came the hard part, asking my mom. I did my hair at pulled on a jacket and leggings. I ran down the stairs.

My mom was sitting on the couch. "Where's Brett?" I asked my mom as I say down on the edge of a chair. "He just left for work," She said. I smiled in my head, I really wasn't in the mood to deal with him right now. Well I might as well ask her, and get over it with. I took a deep breath. "Um, mom, Is it okay if my boyfriend stays here for a couple days?" I said. My moms face was priceless. "You have a boyfriend?" She asked, her eyes wide. I nodded. "Well of course! I have to meet him!" She exclaimed "I'm so happy for you Beca,"

I smiled at her before running upstairs to text Jesse.

To: Jesse the Movie Nerd  
 _My mom said it was fine, He really wants to meet you so, uh, prepare yourself. Thank you so much for doing this._

To: Bad-ass Beca  
 _I'm on my way, see you soon._

* * *

When I get back downstairs there is a note on the counter. It reads:

Dear Beca,

I just left for the mall, sorry I couldn't wait until you got back downstairs. I shout be back by 5.

Love you, Mom

I put the note down on the counter and turned on the tv. The movie that is on is "The Breakfast Club". Great, I am totally going to cry. I cried at the ending, and just as I turned off the tv the doorbell rang. I got up and walked slowly to the door. When I opened the door, Jesse was standing there smiling. "Jesse!" I jump out the door and hug him so hard that he almost falls over. I pull away from him, and he pulls me up for a kiss. I laughed and invited him in. I led him upstairs and he set his bag down on my bed. I watch him as he looks around my room. The blue walls and old posters. He picked up a picture of my mom and Brett that my mom made me put in my room.

I let out a quiet sob. Jesse wiped around to see my tear stained face. He set the picture down and rushed over to me. His hand cupped my face to make me look at him. "What happened?" His brown eyes searching mine. "M-mom is engaged," I choked out. He looked at me confused. "Her fiancé, touched me, and undid my bra... " I shivered at the memory. I watched Jesse expression harden.

He pulled me into his chest and brought me to the bed. He stroked my hair until I stopped crying. I looked up at him, "Thank you," I said quietly. I put my head on his chest. "I love you," I said. Shit, did I say that out loud. I tensed and tried to pull away, but Jesse wouldn't let me. I look up at him and saw he was grinning. "I love you too," He kissed me sweetly. Jesse broke the kiss. I hugged him, and pulled away smiling. I missed him so much in the last two days, everything about him. We spent a few minutes just sitting there, enjoying each others presence.

I completely forgot about Brett. Of course Jesse had to ask, "Does he know I'm here?" I shook my head, and added "My mom does," I glanced at the clock "She will be home soon, so will Brett," He nodded and asked, "What should I expect?" I looked at him puzzled. He got it fast. "I mean, What is Brett like?" A look of realization hit my face. I stood up and sat down on him lap. "He is a fucking lying bitch." He laughed and I joined him. "But seriously, the biggest problem will be him letting you slept in my room.." Jesse cut me off. "I don't have t.." I put my finger to his lips. "Your sleeping with me, that way he can't do anything to me," I said "Good plan," he said. "Let's go down stairs, my mom will be home any minute."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone liked this chapter, please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who were reading this story before I made a few important edits on the first three chapter of the story. Please read them before reading this chapter, or most of this chapter won't make sense. Enjoy!

We were sitting on the couch talking when I heard the ground door open. I bit my lip and Jesse put his arm around my waist protectively.

I laughed loudly to let my mom know that Jess was hear. She almost never hears me laugh. Jesse gave me a funny look "Wierdo!" He said as his poked me in the rips. I put my hand to my chest and presented to be hurt. He chuckled and planted a quick kiss on my lips.

"Beca," I heard my mom call. "Where are you?" I squeeze Jesse's hand "In the living room," I call back. "You are more nervous than I am," He whispers in my ear. I giggle and lean in for a kiss, but he has a different plan. He stared tickling me, and unfortunately I am extremely ticklish. I laughed and gasped for breath. He only stopped when my mom walked into the living room.

I looked at my mom and smiled. She walked up to Jesse and held out her hand, "I'm Caryn," Jesse took her hand and kissed it. I rolled my eyes, all way such a gentleman. "Jesse," he said with a smile. She furrowed her eyebrows. "Please tell me that's not really your name," She said. I jumped up from the couch. "Mom!" I yelled. "What? That's a girls name," She look at me. I glared at her. "Just call him Jesse, and deal with it!" I yelled at her. "Can't I at least call him by is middle name," I hesitated. "Wait let me guess his middle name is princess. Aww, how cute..." She said with a smirk. Jesse was watching us intently. "That's it, " I said and went to punch her but Jesse stop me.

He put his arms around my waist and held me again him. I struggled but I knew there was not way I was getting away from him. I relaxed in his arms and he was about the pull his arms away. I stopped him from moving his arms, I knew if he let go I would go after her. My mom turn her attention back to Jesse. "What's you middle name?" She asked him seriously. "Alexander," He said. She nodded, "Much better," I scowled. We stood for a couple of minutes, and I Finally said "Jesse's saying in my room," She looked at me and saw there was no way that she could fight me. "Fine," She huffed, "Brett will be home soon," With that she walked into the kitchen.

I took Jesse's hand and lead him into my room.

* * *

I closed and locked the door. Without turning around I said, "That is why I was worried," Jesse sighed and spun me around so I am facing him. He saw the tears welling in my eyes. "Beca," He said sternly, I looked down at my feet. His fingers laced into my hair on my back to make me look at him. His eyes showed everything he was feeling. Worry, confusion, love. With that I burst into tears. He pulled me into his arms and held me until I calmed down.

"I'm sorry," I said. Jesse looked down at me. "What are you sorry for, baby?" I shrugged. He looked at me for a moment, "Ready to tell me what really wrong?" Damn, this boy know me way to well. "I-You just mean so much to me, and I-uh- I just wanted her to like you. He sighed. "Bec, I love you, and nothing will change that,"

I pushed him into the wall and kissed him hard. His hands landed under my shirt on my waist. We were making out for a solid 2 minutes until my mom knocked on the door. "Brett's home, get downstairs!" I broke away from Jesse. "Coming," I yelled back. I heard her walk back down the stairs. I let my head fall onto Jesse's chest. He put his arms around me, and murmured things like "It will be okay," and "I'll never leave you," I filially look up at him and smile. He takes my hand and we walk out the door.

* * *

We stop walking when we reach the bottom of the stair; Jesse stopped and looked at me. I took a deep breath and pushed the door open. Brett and my mom were sitting at the table. "Hey Jesse," My mom started, "I want to apologize for what happened earlier, I don't know what got into me," Jesse smiles. "No big deal," He said with a shrug.

Brett look at us confused, "What are you talking about?" He asked. I spoke fast, "Its nothing,"

He looked at me for a moment, before turning to Jesse. "So, your Jesse." Jesse nodded as he took a drink of water. "What are your intentions with Bec?" I stared at him and Jesse almost choked on his own breath. "Uhh, I- uhh" He stuttered. He looked back and forth and saw that I was rubbing my hand on his knee. He thought for a moment and said, "Yep, definitely not letting you sleep in the same room," I crossed my arm and looked at my mom. Brett looked at my mom to, she was bitting her lip, obviously she didn't know what to do. "Did you tell them they could?" Brett asked her. "Well, ya, but if you think..." Her voice trailing off. "Then its settled,"

I jumped up from my seat all eyes are on me. I don't care, I was mad. "I can't believe you," I said angrily, staring at my mother. "I'm sorry Beca, but he does have a point!" I growled. "NO HE DOESN'T, Jesse is sleeping with me weather you like it or not."

I grab my plate and Jesse's plate and storm upstairs. Jesse follows after me. He shuts the door and locks it. I set down the plates, and turn to face him. His face is full of worry. I sigh,

"I can't stay here Jesse,"

**Author's Note:**

> I am just trying this story out. I am a new writer, please review.
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
